1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary cutting tool, and particularly to a tool that can perform machining operations, such as boring, milling, reaming and analogous machining operations.
2. Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,301, granted to Lee Reiterman on May 22, 1990 discloses a boring bar having a cutter cartridge mounted in a side surface of the bar, and an adjustment means for adjusting the tip of the cutting tool relative to the bar rotational axis so as to compensate for part size, tool wear or manufacturing tolerances. The adjusting mechanism comprises a pocket in the bar side surface, and a shoe (or anvil) arcuately slidable in the pocket; the pocket and shoe have mating arcuate surfaces. By arcuately sliding the shoe along the pocket arcuate surface it is possible to adjust the location of the shoe and the associated cutting tip relative to the rotational axis of the boring bar.
In reaming tools it is desirable or advantageous to not only adjust the location of the cutting tip, but alos to adjust the back taper of the cutter insert so as to ensure that the cutting action will take place at the tip of the cutter insert (blade) rather than along a side edge of the blade.